We're Off to Vanquish the Wizard
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: Ronald Weasley, postHogwarts rr


A/N: Another contest piece. I'll evantually work on my other fics...evantually...Um requirements were you had to write about your favorite character post-Hogwarts...I've never written post-Hogwarts before...

**We're off to Vanquish the Wizard**

Why had he picked a desk-job? Because he wanted something that was quiet? Something simple? After so many years of near-death adventures, did he finally want to settle down?

But that couldn't possibly be the reason, though, because he was _so_ bored.

Ronald Weasley was some sort of desk clerk in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He had never intended to work at the Ministry, but here he was. Originally, Ron had figured that working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports would be fun. How wrong he was though.

Ron didn't do anything at his job. He sat at his desk, crumbling paper into balls and throwing the balls into the wastebasket. He imagined that this was what that muggle game basketball was supposed to be. But even throwing paper got boring after awhile.

The Head of the department didn't allow Ron to do anything. He didn't think Ron could handle the stress of organizing a big game. Ron just laughed whenever he thought of that. He's handled twice as much stress as any other person his age. The Head also didn't allow him to do paperwork since Ron had saved the country or something like that. It was supposed to be a thank-you, but even Ron would've picked paper-work over nothing. Apparently Ron was just a poster-boy for the Department.

Yes, Ronald Weasley had saved the country from the great Lord Voldemort. Well, he had helped at least.

At the end of the trio's seventh year, Harry Potter finally found the last Horcrux. So naturally he set off to kill Voldemort alone. Ron, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley followed him though, like true friends, and finally caught up with him when he was in the midst of a battle with Voldemort.

So how had Ron helped save the world? He kept the Death Eaters out of Harry's way. And this time he didn't get sick, faint, or attacked by a brain.

By time Aurors finally found their way to Godric's Hollow, the place where Voldemort and his followers decided to assemble, the Dark Lord had been defeated once and for all and the majority of the Death Eaters had been knocked out and were ready to be taken to Azkaban.

All of that damage done by a group of seventeen and sixteen year olds.

They were all heroes, each and every one of them. And each and every one of them deserved what they got.

Harry Potter, of course, got the most. People were constantly sending him money for his services. There was even talk about building him a new house.

Lord knows he didn't need any of it.

At first Harry would keep portions of the money but eventually he started to feel guilty and would give all of it away as donations. That just made him an even bigger hero.

Needless to say, a half a year after the downfall of Voldemort and after everything had settled down, Harry took a well deserved vacation to a quiet beach in the South Pacific, a place where nobody knew who he was or what he had done.

Harry had been gone for over a month and Ron had barely heard from him.

Hermione Granger used her newfound high social status to pursue the issues she had followed during her school days. Soon people were staying that she was going to be the youngest and first woman Mistress of Magic.

Currently she was touring the country to promote the wages for house elves. Ron hadn't seen her in a couple of weeks and had barely talked to her since their last day at Hogwarts. For once, he actually missed her.

Ron's sister, Ginny, was still in school but she hated every minute of it. She came home whenever she could and sent letters almost everyday. She desperately missing Harry and everyone knew it. She just wished she knew when he would be coming home.

Ron scribbled on a piece of parchment and proceeded to wade it into a ball. He sat up in his seat, took aim, and threw the paper across the room toward the trashcan. He missed by a long shot.

"This is so boring," Ron complained, scribbling, wading up, and throwing another ball of paper. As soon as the paper left his hands, a knock resounded on his door. The door opened and head popped in.

A junior officer, who was somehow lower on the totem pole of power in the office world even though he had worked longer than Ron, looked around the room, glanced around the room and the paper wads.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, an eyebrow raised and smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, choosing not to answer his question.

"There's someone here to see you. Do you have time or are you too busy playing basketball with paper?" the junior officer asked.

"So it is called basketball?" Ron asked, happy that he had gotten something Muggle right.

"I'll take that as yes," he muttered, closing the door. It opened a second later as a young lady with slightly frizzy, wavy hair walked in.

"Her-Hermione!" Ron stuttered, getting up abruptly from his seat. "What are you doing here?"

"That's a nice way to treat your friend!" Hermione laughed, walking around the desk and giving a flabbergasted Ron a hug.

Ron smiled and returned the hug then pulled away, looking at Hermione. "I just haven't seen you in long time; I was surprised. I didn't know you were town."

"Well technically I'm not. I was just passing through and commanded my agents to let me stop and say hello," Hermione said, walking back around the desk and taking a seat in a chair

"How did you know I worked here?" Ron asked, sitting back down in his seat.

"Everyone knows where the famous Ronald Weasley works," Hermione laughed.

"I really not that famous," Ron blushed, scratching the back of his head.

"What's this? Ron being humble?" Hermione laughed again. Oh how Ron had missed her laugh. "Of course you're famous, Ron, you helped defeat the Dark Lord. No one's going to take that lightly."

"Yeah well, it was mostly Harry. And you threw quite a mean punch that night. You probably took out over half of those Death Eaters," Ron said. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

Before Hermione could answer in return, another knock was heard. The door opened before Ron could acknowledge the visitor.

"Since when do you have a secretary?" Harry asked, walking in the room. Hermione and Ron both jumped up from their seats at the sight of their best friend.

"I am not a secretary!" the junior officer called out from outside the room. Harry laughed and shut the door.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, wrapping her arms around Harry and then pulling back to look at his tan face. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Herm," Harry said, giving her another tight hug before letting go and moving onto his other friend.

"Since when do you work a desk job?" Harry laughed, giving his best friend of 8 years a hug.

"Since I became the poster-boy for the Department," Ron laughed. "Since you left, they moved to the next pretty face."

Harry laughed at looked around the room. "Looks like it's been a lot of fun," he said, looking at the parchments wads littering the room.

"Yeah well, they really don't let me do anything," Ron said, scratching is head.

"So you don't like your job?" Harry asked, a gleam forming in his eye.

"I hate it," Ron said slowly, looking at Hermione who also saw the gleam in his eye.

"What about you Hermione? Think you could take off for awhile from your job?"

"Well it's not technically my job, it's just something I do," Hermione said, a small smile on lips. She had an idea as to where this conversation was headed.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about? Apparently I'm the only person who has no idea what you two are talking about," Ron asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Are you bored?" Harry asked.

"Bored? Bored of what? This job? Yes. This life? Yes," Ron asked.

"Then we're going to the Americas!" Harry shouted gleefully, punching the air with his fist.

"Sweet!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I heard there was this evil dictator wizard who sounded oddly like Voldemort and I figured we could do the same thing we do here," Harry said. "Life was getting boring and I need some excitement."

"And what is this hero thing doesn't work out?" Hermione asked.

"Then I'm sure they have some dangerous creatures that we can get rid of. You know how much we love dangerous creatures," Harry shrugged. "I just need some adventure and I thought I'd ask my two best friends."

"I'm game!" Ron said eagerly. "Anything to get out of this job."

"Harry, I don't know," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, we need your brains. We'll be killed in minutes if you aren't there to protect us," Harry said, smiling. "Besides, you'll miss Ron too much," he added in an undertone. Hermione blushed and bit her lip.

"Fine, but just because I don't want to hear in the news that you two were killed doing something stupid," Hermione said, smiling.

"Woohoo!" Ron shouted as he walked out of the office.

"Um Ron? Don't you need to get your belongings?" Hermione asked, following him outside.

"I never brought anything. I knew I would jump at the chance to get out and I didn't want anything to slow me down," Ron explained as he led the way out of the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Harry followed close behind laughing.

**A/N: You know you want, no need, to review...**


End file.
